The invention is based on a media divider for a vehicle hydraulic brake system.
One such media divider is already known (German Patent Disclosure DE 42 02 905 A1). Its divider piston comprises a tubular deep-drawn steel part, which is enveloped form-fittingly or force-lockingly on its circumference and face end by a guide part. The guide part receives a sealing ring in a circumferential groove. The injection-molded guide part is relatively expensive to produce and requires a material with a low coefficient of linear thermal expansion, in order to preserve the intimate connection with the steel deep-drawn part.
German Patent Disclosure DE 41 04 504 A1 also discloses a media divider with a divider piston of metal, which is in solid form and is provided with spaced-apart circumferential grooves made by metal-cutting machining, between which an encompassing constriction of the piston body is located. In a circumferential groove, a sealing ring is received on the inside and a guide ring on the outside in a radial arrangement, while in She other circumferential groove only a sealing ring is received. This divider piston is expensive to produce, is relatively high in weight, and when installed standing on its head in a cylinder bore can cause deficient function with regard to the sealing action.